


Redhead with the Red Sole

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Love, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: Five times the Louboutin's are "just shoes" and one time they are VERY GOOD shoes. A 5+1 fic
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	Redhead with the Red Sole

**Author's Note:**

> This inspiration came from a conversation I had with theauthor44 on her podcast about throwaway lines. There is a line where Zoey says she had to go back for her shoes because she left them in the BART station. And here we are.
> 
> Dedicating this to aubreyrichman because she had a tough week and needs some fluff and humor. Much love to the Discord.

**1: BART**

“I almost left them on the BART. Can you believe that? Good thing they were still on the bench when I went back. Could you imagine if I lost them or they were stolen? These shoes cost half my rent. Is it weird that Joan gave them to me? Who thinks of that as an appropriate gift?”

Zoey was ranting at this point, engrossed in both her story and lunch. Max was speechless, mainly due to the aforementioned ranting best friend, but also because he couldn’t understand why Zoey was upset. They were just shoes.

She finally took a breath. 

“They are just shoes, Zo. It’s not like you would wear them to work. What is the heel? Four, five inches? It’s a lot different than your sneakers, and I know you would complain about them all day. Not exactly the kind of footwear you need to run after Tobin when he forgets to send you code. Or running away from his pet ferret.” At this Max smiled, remembering the chaos that ensued when Queen Bey made her grand appearance, forcing Zoey to high-tail it across the room and into an isolation pod when the furry little beast jumped onto her desk and started eating her trail mix. She may have even squealed like a third-grader, but it’s not like Max reminded her about that every few weeks, especially when she was enjoying a snack at her desk. 

“They are not JUST SHOES, Maxwell. They are Louboutin's, and if I lost them Joan would have my head.”

“I still think you’re ridiculous, Zoey. How would she even know? Now, moving on to a more important subject. Movie night. What’s on the roster for this week?”

**2: Mo**

“Are those what I think they are?” Mo gasped as Zoey entered his apartment, dressed to the nines for SPRQ Point holiday party. 

Zoey looked confused. “What are you talking about?”

“The LOUBOUTINS. How do you own a pair and I don’t?” Mo stared at the patent-leather pumps with the red soles in awe, and Zoey detected a twinge of jealousy in his eyes.

“I told you Joan gave them to me as a gift.”

“Yeah, but I’ve never seen you wear them, so I figured you were mistaken. Don’t take this wrong way Zo, but you’re not exactly the fashionista I am.”

“What is the deal with these shoes? They are just shoes. Everyone loses their mind over them. Now can you please accessorize me so I’m not late?”

Mo shot her an incredulous look as he walked over to his dresser and started pulling out jewelry.

“Just shoes. Amateur,” he mumbled under his breath.

**3\. Puddle**

Zoey was running to the hotel, late for her conference. She had her favorite pantsuit on, and of course, the Louboutins. They matched well, and she thought it gave her a certain...joie de vivre in her step. Being a woman in tech was not easy, especially in a managerial position. She was meeting Joan for a “Women in Tech” conference down by the wharf, and of course, the BART was behind schedule on the one day she needed it to be on time. 

Zoey cursed under her breath, upset that she didn’t call a car like Joan suggested. She stepped into the crosswalk, just a truck came barreling down the street, splashing her with the remnants of a puddle from the previous evening’s rain.

“FUCK.” This time, Zoey cursed out loud as her pants and shoes were drenched, cold stagnant water seeping through the fabric and causing goosebumps on her legs. She hurried into the hotel and found Joan, who looked flabbergasted.

“What the hell happened to you?” Joan’s mouth was agape as she took in the sorry sight of Zoey, with her perfectly coiffed hair and dry upper body, and soaking wet pants from the knees down.

“Truck. Puddle. Bathroom, now.” Zoey dragged Joan into the restroom, and kicked off the shoes as she raced into a stall. She tossed her pants over the door.

“Could you stick these under the dryer please?”

Joan complied, and Zoey peeked her head out of the stall. 

“Do you think the shoes are ruined? I mean, they are just shoes, but I still like them,” she said meekly.

Joan waved her hand. “Don’t worry about the shoes, they will dry, though you might need to get them professionally cleaned. Now, about these pants. Should I get you towels from housekeeping to wrap around your legs?” Joan had a satisfied smirk on her face as she said this, and Zoey rolled her eyes.

“Hilarious. Now give me back my pants and let’s get going. We’re late enough as it is.”

“If I didn’t know better Zoey I would think you’re trying to seduce me.”

“Shut up Joan. Do you think they have coffee?”

“They have alcohol.”

“Even better. Though it is 9am.”

“Hey, it’s noon somewhere.”

**4\. The Presentation**

Zoey felt powerful in the Louboutin's, especially today. The team had a big presentation for Danny Michael Davis with the completed CHIRP. She was determined to not make a fool out of herself like last time, but really, it was such a high bar to clear she could mess up a little and not worry about it.

Max saw Zoey step off of the elevator, red hair in a professional updo, and...was she wearing a skirt? Yes, indeed she was, and Max couldn’t stop staring. Because Zoey looked...hot. Really hot. The shoes made her stand taller, and her legs looked longer, drawing his eyes up to her curves-

“Stop. It. Brain. You. Are. At. Work,” he admonished himself silently. “Besides, she is not an object. She is a professional woman who happens to be your best friend, and also...really hot.” Max mentally slapped himself.

“Ready for the big presentation?” he said to her as she approached his desk with coffee.

“Yes, all set. Not going to sing Billy Joel this time, I promise.”

“Although, if you feel like rocking out on a little Billy, I can sing backup.”

“Ha. Ha. Hilarious.” She shot him a pointed look as she headed over to her desk, placing her bag down gently on top of it and plopping down into her chair.

Then she crossed her legs, red sole peeking out from under the desk and Max almost lost his mind. His thoughts raced. “Turn away, Max. Turn away. They are just shoes. Nothing to get concerned about.” He tried very hard to focus on his computer, and soon got lost in his work.

Until it was time for the presentation.

Zoey stood at the front of the conference room with the team behind her. As she spoke and showed the CHIRP, Max couldn’t help but notice how powerful she looked. Her calves were strong and toned, and something about watching his best friend, and the woman he loved taking charge was very intimidating.

Who was he kidding? It wasn’t intimidating. It was erotic, and he was trying not to get turned on in the middle of the meeting.

Not like that would be the weirdest thing that happened in the conference room, but still unprofessional. 

So at the end of the presentation, when Zoey hugged the team for a job well done, Max kept his eyes focused on anything other than Zoey.

She had his heart, and apparently, he also had a thing for fancy shoes on powerful, smart women.

He needed a drink, or maybe a lobotomy.

**5\. Kicking Them Off**

Zoey and Max stumbled into the hotel suite, exhausted from their big day. Zoey flopped onto the couch, and kicked off the Louboutins. 

“I can’t believe we won Innovation of the Year.” 

“And you won Team Leader of the Year, Miss. ‘I never win anything’ Clarke.”

Zoey smiled. “It is nice to be recognized. Thank you for being a part of the team, Max. I can always count on you.” 

Max smiled softly, noticing the way Zoey’s hair looked in the moonlight that was radiating through the window. He glanced down at her shoes.

“You know, those shoes are powerful. The first time I saw you wear them was at the SPRQ holiday party, and I didn’t think anything of it.” He sat down next to his fiancee, and she reached out for him, taking his hand as her ring glistened in the dim light of the room. “The second time I saw you in them was your CHIRP presentation, and I almost had to leave the room because you looked so hot. And now, here you are, wearing the shoes with a beautiful dress, and you accepted two awards tonight. I’m proud of you, Zoey.” He kissed her gently. She responded sleepily.

Max laughed as he headed for the bathroom. When he came out, Zoey was still on the couch, fast asleep.

He woke her up gently, and guided her to bed, helping her into her pajamas and settling into the giant bed, arms wrapped around Zoey’s waist.

“Mmmmm...shoes are good...but they are just shoes,” Zoey mumbled as she fell asleep again.

Max knew that the red-soled shoes had power when his love was wearing them, and he couldn’t wait to see what other magic they brought to her.

**One**

Max bounded up the stairs to his apartment, flowers and wine in his hand. He couldn’t believe it was their one-year anniversary. One whole year of wedded bliss to the love of his life. 

He entered their apartment to find it empty, and checked his messages. Zoey texted that she was on her way, and picked up the Thai food from their favorite place three blocks away. As he put his phone down, he heard the door open, and Zoey bounded in.

“Hi honey! Happy anniversary!” She leaned up and gave him a kiss, deepening it quickly.

“Someone’s feisty,” Max said as they broke apart.

“And hungry. Let’s eat.”

After dinner, Max excused himself. He went into the bedroom and opened his closet, finding the beautifully wrapped package from the stationery store. He brought it out, and Zoey’s eyes lit up.

“For me?” She smiled as she delicately unwrapped the gift, finding a beautiful journal, it’s crisp pages ready to be filled. 

“A traditional first anniversary gift is paper, so I thought you could use a new journal. Do you like it?” 

She leaned over and kissed him. “I love it. Almost as much as I love you. Though, this paper is exquisite and it could go either way.” She gave him a goofy grin.

Zoey stood up. “Now, I do have something for you as well. Wait until I tell you to come in.” She sashayed into the bedroom, stopping at the fridge along the way. Max didn’t see what she took out, but he followed directions despite wanting to follow her into the room and ravage her.

After ten minutes, he heard Zoey call to him. “I’m ready.”

He walked into a dark bedroom, lit only by candlelight. There were chocolate covered strawberries on a tray on the bed, and two flutes of champagne. He looked around for Zoey, and then he saw her.

Or, to be specific, he saw the red soles as she sat in a chair wearing the Louboutins.

And nothing else.

He gulped as she stood and walked over to him. 

“Like what you see?”

He nodded like an idiot, because he lost the ability to speak.

“Now, if I remember, you once said these shoes were magical.” She leaned up and whispered in his ear. “Let’s see what kind of magic they can conjure tonight.” Zoey took him by the hand and led him over to the bed, pushing him down as she straddled him.

Zoey wore the shoes most of the evening, only kicking them off in the sweaty afterglow.

As Max laid there in the quiet of the night, Zoey silently sleeping beside him, red hair splayed out on the pillow and her soft skin glistening in the moonlight, one thought crossed his mind.

They weren’t just shoes. They were VERY GOOD SHOES.


End file.
